picklefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hacking
During this time a dark force fell over the site in the form of two hackers who thought it would be fun to test their skills by hacking the forum. It took a while for the forum to come back up again, but once it did the forum never felt the same. After the hackers did their damage Matt Wilson chose to change the forum to phpBB instead of staying with the much better Invision because it would cost money to reinstall Invision, and it acted like a neon sign saying "HOLY SHIT THIS FORUM SUCKS! RUN AWAY!". With the tacky black on black layout and the the sudden disappearance of most the forum's topics, it was suggested that the forum would never fully recover back to how we all remembered it. While some members stayed and toughed it out, most left the forum and only appeared at rare ocations. To this day, it is agreed that the forum would be superior on Invision software, but as long as Matt Wilson doesn't have a lot of money or enthusiasm about the forum, no change will come. Also, Matt turned the forums over to Jack Acid, who was busy for quite a while. When he finally got around to the forums, he found the software was glitched and he couldn't really edit anything in the Admin CP. ---- Okay I disagree. >: ( Here is my rewriting, with all the glory of my super kawaii engurish. One day, two hackers decided to hack the forums so the forums disappeared and was replaced by a message and whatever. The forums came back up later, but it was phBB, and a crapload of posts were deleted from almost everywhere. Matt chose to make the change to phBB forums because restoring everything back to its awesome Invisionary self would cost like, $180. Also, if it was hacked before, then it can be hacked again. (So I don't really see what that whole 'neon sign' shit was about.) Then the layout turned black and we all shouted in protest. The forum slowly degraded to a pile of black emo shit, with everyone hating on each other, no real authority, and everyone pretty much stopped coming as much. The population crashed. At one point, the forums kind of collapsed on itself for a few days, but Matt put it back up. Also, Jack Acid claims that the forums are kinda broken inside so he can't really do anything about this. But Matt Wilson doesn't care, and the rest of us can't do anything. There has been little effort on finding a solution, for the only clear solution is to spam Matt Wilson until he gets pissed and shuts the forums down forever. What now, bitches? A solution may have been found: The Purge I made a topic about AD coming back to life on the Bonus Stage forums everyone invaded, but Matt Wilson shut it down like the next day : ( - someone you all like